Run Through The Jungle
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Two people from two different wrestling companies... they never thought in a million years that their paths would cross but they did on a night where everything starts to fall apart for one. (WWE/New Japan Pro Wrestling crossover, unrelated to Bulletproof Hearts and co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Unfamiliar Area

_**9/23/13, WWE Raw…**_

 _Amanda didn't notice them until Seth and Dean were struck, the 23 year old attempting to help her Shield teammates but was dropkicked spine first against the barricade before she could… in her blurred vision, she wasn't sure who it was until she was slapped across the face and pulled by her hair, her hazel eyes forced to look in the furious blue ones of Cody._

" _Nothing to regret, bitch?! You're in the wrong role! And they're gonna screw you over like you did to me and Dustin!" Cody yelled as he slammed Amanda's head against the barricade when she fought back._

 _Seth turned livid and ran right at Cody, tackling him and repeatedly hitting him until Cody and Dustin were pulled away by security and Seth crouched down to Amanda… being as careful as he could with the youngest Shield member, he rested his hands on her shoulders._

" _Don't touch me!" Amanda hissed angrily, shoving Seth away before Roman pulled himself up and walked over._

" _Don't stand up, kiddo." Roman whispered, putting his right arm around her shoulders and the left under her knees. He lifted the tiny brunette up, Seth and Dean walking to her after pulling themselves up._

 _Being as careful as they could, the three made sure that Amanda was taken backstage and to the trainer's office… the X-rays and MRIs revealed that nothing was broken, no internal bleeding and there was no concussion but that she was bruised badly._

 _Thinking quickly, Roman grabbed a copy of the script and saw that Amanda was only to be shoved to her knees… and Roman turned furious._

" _Look at this…" Roman muttered, showing the script to Dean as the United States Champion brushed Amanda's hair back with his left hand and held her right one in his own._

" _He's in for it, isn't he?" Amanda asked quietly._

" _He almost snapped your neck and spine, damn right he is." Roman whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _Amanda wasn't far from wanting revenge herself… but she had a feeling this was a set up._

 _A set up within the group itself…_

 **Present time,** _ **11/9/13, Osaka, Japan, Devitt's perspective…**_

"Well boys… hell of a night." I said after pouring a few glasses of Awamori for us… it's been crazy over here but fun.

"Yes it was… but I really think you should slow down on the liquor." Nick responded before taking Karl's glass from him.

"Hey, I am… I mean I can stay… in control!" Karl protested… damn, gonna be that kind of night.

I remember that I forgot something and head back outside without drinking the liquor… it's barely into November but strangely freezing and raining.

It's as I reach the rental car in the parking lot that I see a small woman run into the street, blinded by the rain with a man a bit older chasing her… I barely have time to call out to her before she turns around and right into the path of an oncoming car, which slams into her tiny body and sends her flying over the windshield and onto the ground.

 **Third person perspective…**

The car drove on into the night, leaving Amanda unconscious in the street as Devitt ran to her and crouched down… checking for a pulse, he found one and then turned to see Luke, who called 119 and told the dispatcher what had happened as the man across the street took off when Tama and Fale reached the others.

"Hey, get back here!" Tama yelled, him and his cousin proceeding to chase after the person fleeing from the accident scene.

"Damn it…" Luke said quietly, recognising the face marred by wounds.

"You know her?" Devitt asked, Luke nodding.

"Haven't seen her for a long time but that's Mandy…" Luke responded before hearing the ambulance sirens and then seeing Tama and Fale.

"Fucker disappeared... right into the city, couldn't keep up… with him." Tama replied as he caught his breath.

Devitt turned back to Amanda, who was still unconscious… already, bruises had formed and he pulled his jacket off and put it over her to try to prevent her freezing to death.

Nick and Matt had dragged a drunken Karl out of the restaurant when they saw the ambulance speed past them… Karl stopped joking around then, turning serious like his friends as they carefully approached the accident site.

"No…" Nick said, immediately recognising Amanda as she was braced and strapped onto the backboard before she was placed onto the stretcher.

"Let's follow them." Matt responded before they got to the car, equally as horrified.

Osaka City University Hospital was chaotic, filled with drunken fans who had gotten into fights during or after the pay per view… Devitt's attention remained on the brunette in the bed however, hooked up to a blood pressure machine, IV and heavily medicated, bruises and scrapes on nearly her entire upper body and back and neck braced.

The quiet was deafening as the hours dragged… until her eyes opened and she saw him.

"Try to stay still… they just took the braces off of your back and neck, there's no spinal damage." Devitt responded as Amanda was realising where she was.

"What happened?" Amanda asked, her voice croaky from going so long without talking… but the talking aggravated the pain in her upper body.

"The driver didn't stop… I don't know if they were drunk or didn't see you but the car hit you. If it weren't for Luke recognising you, we wouldn't have been able to get in touch with your brother… he's gonna try to catch the next flight out but they've been delayed." Devitt explained, his left hand resting on Amanda's right one.

"Manchester was caught right in the path of a snowstorm… I'd be on tour right now but I asked for a few days off. Some of my co-workers and I have been fighting so I wanted to get away from them for a bit." Amanda said.

"One of them is a bit older than you, half black, half blonde hair, about 6'1"?" Devitt asked.

"Seth… we haven't been as friendly to each other lately. He's turned… damn possessive, won't let me near any of the other guys for too long…" Amanda explained before she brushed her tears away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this…" She said before his arms carefully wrapped around her, Amanda returning the embrace as Devitt noticed some bruises that were about a week old on Amanda's right wrist.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault that he turned abusive towards you… anyone who's gonna act like that isn't worth keeping around." Devitt replied as they looked at each other.

They had only just met but already, he wouldn't leave her side.


	2. You Never Know What You'll Find

**A/N: Another flashback into Amanda's wild child years, more will aappear. She'll also struggle with temptation to slip back into those ways.**

 _ **9/17/06, Toronto, Canada…**_

" _Thanks… just needed somewhere to hide out for a few hours." Amanda responded as she walked into Randy's hotel room and the two friends hugged for a few seconds._

" _Anytime, Mandy, you're always welcome to hide out with me… but if you don't mind me asking, why do you seem so upset?" Randy replied as Amanda sat down and Randy closed and locked the door before changing the channel, hoping to find a movie to calm Amanda._

" _Liz and I got into some stupid fight…" Amanda said dismissively as Randy sat down next to her, knowing that her and John's girlfriend weren't as close as they once were._

" _I can tell from how upset you are that it was more than that… enough to upset you." Randy responded._

" _Some of the patients she had treated earlier in the week are former classmates… and they didn't use protection with their partners and got sick. It was some sort of pact but they ignored that part of it… and so she asks me if I'm getting close to anyone but she didn't believe me when I said no." Amanda explained as Randy rested his right hand on her back. "Doesn't mean I haven't thought about what it's like, being that close to someone… that's normal to think of that." She said as they looked at each other, Pretty Woman airing on Spike Tv and Vivian explaining to Edward what it was like for her the first time she slept with someone for money. "Probably not something like that… it should never be for money." She replied._

" _I think she meant that it was scary… but you're right, it should be special." Randy explained._

" _Special, yes… but I feel like it would be awkward if whoever I first sleep with didn't… know what to do." Amanda responded._

" _You're still young… but how about I show you what it's like?" Randy replied, Amanda's eyes lighting up at that idea though she didn't know why._

 _She nodded and Randy started off by trailing his mouth up her neck in light kisses, his left hand resting on the inner part of her right thigh as Amanda's eyes closed and she tilted her head back before opening her eyes and reaching over, pulling Randy's shirt off._

 _After her own shirt was off and she was straddling him with him guiding her, the two kissed… before Amanda knew it, she was on the bed without her clothes and Randy towered over her after stripping down, a condom on him._

 _Carefully lying himself on top of Amanda, he braced his large hands on her sides as she braced her tiny hands on his shoulders, being as gentle with Amanda as humanly possible as he moved forward… but when she gripped the black bedsheets into her hands, Randy lightly stroked her hair with his right hand and took her right hand into his left one to comfort her._

 _Taking it slowly, the pain eased off by Amanda and she closed her eyes and tossed her head back, getting lost in the shockwaves of bliss shooting through her as she dug her nails into his back._

 _Both screamed out and stopped, lying in each other's arms as their adrenaline crashed and they fell back down, Amanda's head resting on Randy's torso as she carefully moved her right leg to rest half over his right one._

 _Amanda didn't know that at that moment that things would change completely…_

 **Present time…**

Devitt stayed by Amanda as she fell back into sleep, staying on her right side and guarding her upper body with her arms… with her sternum and three ribs fractured from the hit and run, he knew she was being protective of herself.

Without the makeup she wore last night, she looked much younger than 23… initially, he had mistaken her for a teenager until her hospital records for an injured wrist in August were faxed over to the hospital.

With the weather in Manchester and Osaka having finally calmed down, it wouldn't be long before John showed up. Devitt knew there would be some explaining to do as to how he found Amanda.

As he glanced at the door, he saw a now sober Karl walk in.

"She hasn't woken back up yet?" Karl asked quietly so as not to disrupt Amanda's sleep.

"Not yet… look at her wrist." Devitt responded, Karl seeing the bruises shaped like a hand.

"Someone's been putting their hands on this kid..." Karl replied, feeling anger surge through him as Devitt heard Amanda's phone chime and picked it up off the table out of curiosity.

' _Where the hell are you?! Call back when you get this!-Dean.'_

"Where were you when she needed your help?" Devitt muttered, setting the phone down before seeing Amanda's eyes open. "Hey…" He said, helping her sit up.

"Who was it trying to get through?" Amanda asked.

"Someone named Dean… he doesn't treat you like Seth does, right?" Devitt responded.

"Dean would never get physically violent with me… but we had a bad argument before I left the tour back on Thursday, he wanted me to try to work things out with Seth and I said I needed some time to clear my head. So I left and Dean shouted _"Don't expect me to go looking for you when you get in trouble!"_... I guess he really meant it." Amanda explained before Devitt handed her phone to her, Amanda reading the text. "Or not… friends have their arguments, I know Dakota and John do." She said after seeing the text… before seeing a woman of about 5'7" walk in with a man about 6'1" following her. "Hey." She responded, Dakota and John walking in and John hugging Amanda before Dakota turned to Devitt as Amanda quickly texted _'Got hit by a car, am in Osaka City University Hospital.'_ to Dean.

"Seth ran, didn't he?" Dakota asked.

"Soon as Tama and his cousin started chasing him." Devitt responded, stopping Amanda from getting up. "Don't even try it, lass." He said.

"If anyone's getting their hands on Rollins, it's me. Preferably to strangle him." Amanda replied, Dakota knowing where Seth's rage was coming from.

Amanda jumped as her phone rang but answered it.

"Dianne, you scared me!" Amanda responded.

" _You_ scared me and everyone else, the accident's all over the news!" Dianne replied.

"I'm not sure how much of an accident it really was, he practically chased her into the road." Devitt said, Dianne turning startled as Dakota headed into the hallway and answered her phone.

"Why are you all the way in Japan, Kota?" Bryan asked.

"There's been some kind of accident… and Seth fled the accident scene, didn't even try to help Mandy!" Dakota answered before hanging up and leaving.

"She's gonna hunt him down, isn't she?" Devitt asked after Amanda had switched over to a video call with Dianne.

"Yes she is." Amanda and Dianne responded simultaneously.

Seth wandered through the streets he was unfamiliar with, trying to flag down a cab so he could leave… but then a small woman saw him and helped him sit down on a bus bench.

"What happened to you? You're all soaked!" The woman responded.

"People… chasing me… I think I might've… twisted up my leg a bit." Seth answered after catching his breath, the woman seeing that he was favoring his left leg.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." The woman replied, helping Seth up and into the hotel. "Name's Zara." She said as they disappeared into the hotel, unaware of Dakota getting out of a cab across the street.

But she at least knew where he was now.


End file.
